


Secret Revealed

by Letters_To_The_Universe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Secret Santa, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_To_The_Universe/pseuds/Letters_To_The_Universe
Summary: Marinette gingerly unfolded the piece of paper in her hand.Written in neat cursive was a single word. AdrienSecret santa thing that ends up with identity reveal.





	1. Chapter 1

The chatter in the classroom died down

Marinette gingerly unfolded the piece of paper in her hand. 

Adrien

Marinette’s heart bursted in relief. She’s Adrien’s secret santa! She giddily glanced at him. Alya raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired girl. Marinette mouthed I’ll tell you later and Alya nodded. She leaned over the wooden table to see who is Adrien’s secret santa. Chloe, being the mean person that she is, shouted loudly, “Miss Bustier! Can I please pick another name?” The teacher shook her head and told Chloe to sit down. 

Marinette stared at the piece of snow-white paper again. Adrien Adrien Adrien. She couldn’t believe her good luck. Marinette had prepared the gift 2 month early. She smiled to herself as she thought of the present she was going to give him. 

Adrien frowned. He has no idea what to get a female. He thought of an idea. Adrien texted Alya on if she could give some advice to him. A few seconds later, a beep announced that Alya had replied to his plea for help. Adrien opened the message to find a phone number. 

Marinette was in the middle sketching out the designs on her notebook when her ringtone started up. She frowned, Alya usually don’t call her unless it was an emergency. Marinette pushed her notebook away and answered the call. 

“Hello?” A voice asked.  
Marinette almost dropped her phone in shock. Adrien was calling her?!?!  
“Um, Marinette are you still there?” Adrien asked.  
“Uh, this is Adrien, no um, this is Marinette, calling to Adrien, because he called her!” Marinette ranted. Well that went really well didn’t it.  
Marinette was surprised when Adrien laughed. “Ok Marinette, so here’s the thing, I am Alya’s secret santa, do you know what she likes?”  
Marinette has to admit, she was a tad bit disappointed Adrien was not her secret santa, but she was more than happy to help him choose a gift for her best friend. “Well there’s a ladybug plush she really likes, and she’s been saving up her money for it, so maybe you can buy her that?”  
“That’s great, thanks Marinette!” Then after a few seconds, “where can I find this store?”  
Marinette frowned, “it’s hard to explain where it is, and it is a small store…”  
Adrien beamed, “can you take me there next week on Saturday?”  
Marinette nodded, “uh yeah! I mean sure! This is going to be awesome, cuz your awesome and ok goodbye!” She pressed the end call button and sighed.  
“I just embarrassed myself again Tikki.”  
Tikki patted her cheek. “It’s ok Marinette.”  
The girl just groaned and flopped on her pillow. 

The days seem to go by increasing slow for Marinette. When Saturday finally came, Marinette was a bundle of nerves. After spending an hour choosing what she would wear, Marinette decided simple is best. Her outfit consisted of a white sweater with a ladybug on the front, a grey jacket, a pair of black pants and a hand-knitted pink scarf that is made with the material as Adrien’s. Tom Dupain winked at his daughter when she told him about meeting Adrien while grabbing a box of macarons. Marinette flushed and playfully smacked her dad’s arm. Sabine Cheng smiled at her and handed her white mittens and told her to have a good time. After Marinette left the bakery, Tom turned to Sabine. “Do you think it’s too early to design the wedding cake?”  
Sabine laughed as she packed a bag of croissants. “We’ll see.”

Marinette half-ran to Adrien’s house. But thankfully, she made it in time. Adrien stood there, waving at her. When Marinette walked in front of him, she noticed that he was staring at her ladybug sweater, frowning. "What is it?" Marinette asked, curious to know what's making Adrien look so thoughtful. "You just reminded me of someone." Adrien waved his hand. "That's a really nice scarf. I have one that has a similar design. My father gave it to me." Marinette didn't know what to say so she handed Adrien the box of macarons and he took one and bit into it. “Mmmmm, Marinette, this is heaven!”  
Marinette flushed and muttered, “thanks.”  
She made a mental note that Adrien likes eating green macarons. Adrien took a green macaron and grinned, “where is this store?”


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien practically glowed at the sight of all the ladybug merchandise. He dashed around the shop, picking up Ladybug t-shirts, cups, and other things he can get his hands on. Marinette watched with pride because Adrien seemed so happy. And Ladybug is her alter-ego. After a few minutes, Adrien calmed down and finally realised that Marinette was watching him have a fangirl (fanboy) attack and he blushed. He put down most of the stuff in his hands on the counter and Marinette marveled at how much merchandise he wanted to buy. She watched as Adrien walked around the room, looking for something. Finally, he found a necklace with a ladybug on it and added the silver bracelet to the counter.  
Marinette wondered who he could be buying a bracelet for and she felt a pang of jealousy. But, she reminded herself, Adrien was never yours anyway. He could be buying it for a friend. Adrien bought at least 5 Ladybug themed t-shirt, a blanket with little ladybugs all over it, 7 red pens, a towel with the word “Lucky charm written all over it in bold pink letters, the Ladybug plush, and 4 notebooks that has black spots on it.  
Marinette grinned, trying to hide her inner pleasure at seeing Adrien adoring her alter-ego so much. “Big ladybug fan?”  
Adrien flushed, “Yeah, you a Chat Noir fan? He nodded to the merchandise she was holding. While Adrien was fangirling all over the store, Marinette couldn’t help but look at the Chat Noir merchandise. She picked up a black t-shirt with a green paw on the front and some Chat Noir themed pencils. Marinette wondered if she should buy black choker with a bell on the front and she shrugged and added it to the cart.  
Marinette nodded, “Chat Noir is really great, he is always helping Ladybug. He is more than a sidekick to her, without Chat Noir Ladybug probably couldn’t manage most of the akuma attacks. And he is really brave, always throwing himself in danger like that.”  
While Marinette is praising Chat Noir, Adrien’s smile is growing wider and wider. Her words fill him with a feeling that made his feel all warm inside. Adrien always thought himself as Ladybug’s shadow, Ladybug’s light was too bright for people to notice him. He was always the sidekick, the puppy that has to listen to it’s master. It feels nice to be appreciated. Adrien felt fondness burst in his chest for the raven haired girl. 

Marinette quickly paid and slipped the choker on her neck. Adrien couldn’t help but notice how cute Marinette looks like a bell on her neck. Marinette noticed Adrien staring at her and she saw Adrien grinning at her and for a second Marinette thought she saw Chat Noir. But Chat Noir couldn’t possibly be Adrien, right?

Marinette shrugged that thought from her head offered Adrien some more macarons. She high-fived herself mentally that she not stutter or make a fool of herself in front of Adrien. Just when she thought things were going well, Marinette tripped over a rock and as if in slow motion, Adrien flung forward as Marinette waved her arms madly while letting out a high pitched scream and she closed her eyes expecting to fall on the cold snow. What she didn’t expect was soft warm… something like arms wrapped around her waist. Marinette quickly stood up and blushed. Oh my god, too close too close,  
“Are you ok?” Adrien asked.  
Marinette could only nod like a bobblehead doll. “Yeah yeah yeah!! Thank you for not letting me fall! Your arms are really warm and soft by the way.”  
She squeaked in embarrassment and ran down the street.

“I think I scared Marinette away.” Adrien frowned.  
Plagg flew out of his coat. “Yeah I think you did. Now where’s my camembert? I’m starving.”  
Adrien sighed and entered his house to wrap gifts.

Marinette covered her face in embarrassment. Her parents didn’t question her when she barged in the store and made a dash for her bedroom. Even now Marinette could still feel like her face is on fire. “Oh my god Tikki I ditched Adrien on the street!” 

The whole classroom was buzzing with activity as present giving started. Marinette watched in amusement as Alya searched under the tree. When she found the present that is wrapped with red wrapping paper, she tore it eagerly. Alya squealed with joy when she saw the Ladybug plush and Adrien beamed with pride. He mouthed Thanks to Marinette and she grinned in reply. When Adrien tore open the blue wrapping paper his mouth fell open in shock when he saw what was inside. He fingered the soft waterproof material.  
“You made this?” Adrien held up the black coat in amazement.  
Marinette shyly nodded. “There’s also some hand-knitted mittens in one of the coat pockets.”  
The rest of the class marveled at Marinette gifts. Even Chloe was impressed.  
Adrien took out the blue mittens. “Thank you so much Marinette! How much time did you spend on it?”  
Marinette shyly muttered, “A month.”  
Adrien gasped. She took that long to make his a gift. So she must started it beforehand, planning to give the gift anyway. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Marinette blushed. “Thank you so so much Marinette, you have no idea how much this means to me!”  
Marinette mumbled something like: “ Uh, no thanks, because your awesome.” Then she covered her hand on her face. Luckily, she was saved by Alya, who was shrieking with joy about the Ladybug plush. Nino was rambling about his new Beats™ headphone to Adrien. Marinette searched for a her present and it turns out that Juleka gave her a sewing kit. 

Later that night Marinette waited until her parents was asleep and she transformed into Ladybug and escaped through the trapdoor on her ceiling. Attached to her yoyo was a package wrapped in black wrapping paper. She ran to the Eiffel Tower, finding her partner there already waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter is really short. It's hard to balance school, life and writing. Especially when you have a lot of homework and working on multiple fanfics at once. But I hope you guys will enjoy it! And please leave kudos!

Chapter 3

“Bonjour, Ladybug!” He greeted as she jumped next to him.   
“Hello, mon chaton!” Ladybug said as sat down beside him. She handed Chat Noir a Tupperware, “I made these macarons for you!”  
She laughed as he eagerly pulled off the lid and took a green macaron. “Merci, Ladybug!”  
It made Ladybug so happy to see him look happy. He had a long face this week and it fills her with joy knowing that she made her kitten happy again. He offered the Tupperware so her and she took a pink macaron. “These pink raspberry ones are always my favorite.”  
Chat Noir took a handful of green macarons. “Green one are my favorite.” Something clicked in Ladybug’s head but she didn’t know what.   
“I almost forgot! I have a gift for you!” Ladybug said. She laughed when he eagerly sprang up, looking for the present.   
“It’s here!” She waved it and threw it at him.  
He opened it up to find a black t-shirt with a big green paw print at the front.   
Ladybug was worried when Chat Noir was silent. She turn to him and noticed he has a look of concentration on his face. “Do you like the present, Chat Noir?”  
He snapped out of his daze. “Of course, My Lady! This is a purfect gift!”  
Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun. “Can you please stop with the cat puns?”  
Chat Noir placed a shaking hand over his heart. “You wound me, Ladybug!” He said playfully, but he looked tense. Then he added, “speaking of gift-giving, I have a present for you too!”  
Ladybug perked up, “Really?”   
He nodded and tossed her a black spotted package. He carefully studied her as Ladybug ripped the red wrapping paper and found a silver bracelet with a ladybug charm. She gripped the bracelet, the ladybug charm digging into her skin. Chat Noir glanced at her, the expression when she saw the bracelet was confirmation. Ladybug tried to reason with herself, there is no possibility that the sweet model is her flirty Chat Noir. Afterall, there must be plenty of silver bracelet with ladybug charm all over Paris, right? Images flashed through her head, didn’t Adrien buy the same necklace a few days ago…  
Chat Noir knew she recognized the necklace. The blank look in her eyes said enough. He never been more terrified in his life when his Lady gone silent. What if he loses them both?! Oh god... he can’t lose them...   
“Adrien?” Ladybug muttered, her voice cracking. Her eyes were unreadable as the reality, the truth, came full wave crashing down on her. Ladybug felt like her world was falling apart around her.  
Chat Noir replied, “Marinette?”  
Ladybug could only gasp as Chat Noir released his transformation. In front of her stood Adrien, his hair messy and his green eyes staring worriedly at her. How come she didn’t see the similarities before? Those shy chuckles, the same sadness for family, the same soft blonde hair. How could she be so dense?

Adrien frowned. “Hey Ladybug, are you afraid of me or something?”   
The raven-haired girl looked at him in pure shock. “What?! No! Why would I hate you?!”  
“Because you are always avoiding me and not having eye contact with me. You always seem so relax around other people but when you are around me you always tense up. Especially when you’re Marinette. And you act all nervous when you’re Ladybug too.”  
Ladybug couldn’t believe what Adrien was saying. He thought she was afraid of him?! “No, I was never afraid of you.”  
“Then why are you so tense around me?” Those green eyes bore into her sadly.   
Ladybug opened her mouth then closed it. How could she say she like him? Would he hate her if she said that? What if he is disgusted by her and will never talk to her again? Then they will never get a hamster together…  
“It’s ok, Marinette, Ladybug, I know you hate me. It all started with the bubblegum incident, right?” Adrien sighed sadly then transformed into Chat Noir. Ladybug willed her mouth to open, to tell him she likes him, but her mouth was too dry to even croak out a simple sorry. What was he talking about bubblegum anyway? When she called after her cat again, he was already gone.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien and Marinette freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ PLEASE READ ♫
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all those people who read this story and supported me.  
> Also you have no idea how much it means to me when you leave a supportive comment and it just makes my day a whole lot better.  
> This chapter is kind of celebration that I got more than a thousand hits on my story so THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO SOOOO MUCH!!! (wow I'm so excited) and I apawlagise (see what I did there? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Chat Noir would have been proud of that pun) for all my typos because I'm just trying to get everything done and not make the plot move along so slow) and I'm sorry if this chapter is really boring but I just had to write so much dialogue and oh my gosh I'm ranting now but I want to say how awesome all of you guys are and I hope you have a nice day!! (seriously I never expected to get this much hits, I only expected a few hundreds, that's all) so thank you guys so much
> 
> Sorry everyone I couldn't update more often (tests and homework and all the other stuff came up) and plus I was working on another Miraculous Ladybug fanfic and I would really like to appreciate it if you can read that!
> 
> The link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8468704
> 
> Annnnnnnd now you are properly all bored of this now so please move on to the story. (wow I wrote so much)
> 
> Ps. Sorry if this chapter is super short (I'll try to make the next one longer)

“Tikki what should I do?” Marinette moaned as she buried her head in a pillow.  
Tikki sighed “What are you confused about? You’re making things more complicated at they really are!”  
Marinette sighed. “I just can’t think Adrien and Chat Noir as the same person!”  
Tikki asked patiently. “You like Adrien right?” Marinette nodded, unsure of what Tikki is going with this.  
“Would you like Chat Noir if Adrien never existed?”  
Marinette thought about it. “Maybe, if he stops with all those awful cat puns!”  
Tikki smiles. “There you go, Marinette! You’re not betraying anyone!” Marinette nodded. All those times Adrien played video games with her, all those tickets to Gabriel’s fashion show that he gave her, was actually her silly kitten without that mask. Marinette smiled fondly at the memory when he shyly asked for her signature. The time when they accidentally touched hands when they both tried to take the remote control. The time when he tried to protect her during a akuma fight. No wonder he would go to the bathroom the same time as her! (Alya thought they had a “thing” going on) Marinette slapped herself in the face. It was so painfully obvious! Especially the time when Dark Knight was trying to take control over Paris and he disappeared at the same time as she did! (Not to mention the awful pun). Marinette groaned and flopped on her bed. This whole thing was hurting her head.

Adrien paced the room. “Plagg! She must hate me now!”  
Plagg was resting in a patch of sunlight on Adrien’s math textbook. “Kid! Just take me break!”  
“Plagg!” Adrien was frustrated that Plagg was not listening to his and that he just seem to not care at all for his wellbeing.  
The kwami moaned, “I’m sick of you pacing throughout this room like a caged animal! Why don’t you just go find her and talk to her?!”  
Adrien frowned. “The thing is, I’m sure she doesn't want to see me right now. Did you see how she reacted when I released my transformation. She is disgusted by me!”  
Plagg moaned. “You are so dense! She is confused because she likes you, idiot!”  
Adrien suddenly stopped in his track. “What?!?!”  
Plagg floated in front of him. “You ever wondered why she always stuttered around you, why she would never hold eye contact with you? It’s because she has a freaking crush on you!”  
“B-b-but she never said more than a few words to me! She must be afraid of me!” Adrien stuttered.  
“Look, kid. She likes you. Even her kwami, Tikki has confirmed it.” Plagg didn’t tell Adrien about how he knew Marinette was Ladybug from the beginning. Or how he and Tikki would communicate with each other when the the students are too involved with their work.  
Plagg had pleaded with Tikki to tell their holders their partner’s identity, but Tikki had stubbornly refused, saying that her holder won’t take it well. Apparently, she was right. And it has been taking a toll on Adrien. As much as Plagg thinks Adrien is annoying, he still is fond of the blonde, even though he would never admit it.  
“Why is it so hard to accept that Ladybug is Marinette?” Plagg asks patiently (at least he think he is patient)  
Adrien groaned and face planted himself into a pillow.  
“Marinette is quiet and shy while Ladybug is bold and confident.” Then he gasped. “How can I not see that Marinette was Ladybug! It was so obvious!”  
Plagg can only silently watch his holder as he rambles on. “She wears the same hairstyle as Ladybug! I’m so dense. Ladybug has been sitting behind me for a year! LADYBUG!” Adrien shrieked, his voice an octave higher.  
“You finally realised you are dense.” Plagg muttered sarcastically. Adrien ignored that comment.  
“Oh-my-gosh-I-almost-kissed-Ladybug!” Adrien screamed, all his words running together.  
Plagg winced and held his tiny paw over his gigantic ears, dropping his camembert in the process. “Seriously, can you scream any louder?”  
Adrien looked thoughtful for a moment while he made up his mind. Then he cried, “Plagg! Claws out! We’re going to find Marinette!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I couldn't update more often (tests and homework and all the other stuff came up) and plus I was working on another Miraculous Ladybug fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you can read that!
> 
> The link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8468704
> 
> And I want to say again thank you so much for reading my story! (I never expected to to get to much hits) and all of you guys are awesome!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two superheros have a talk with each other.

Marinette sighed again for the hundredth time and even Tikki’s patience is wearing thin. “Marinette! Stop moping around and sulking! You know more than anyone that avoiding problems is not helping!”

But the raven-haired girl could only glance longingly at the poster of Adrien on the wall next to her bed. “Maybe I should quit being a superhero.”

Tikki zoomed in front of her. “Maybe it’s time for me to get some sense in you. “Listen Marinette, stop being so selfish and proud, haven't you hurt Adrien’s feelings enough?!” Marinette could only stare at the little kwami in shock. She never expected Tikki to say she was selfish, let alone insult her about Adrien’s feelings.

“Marinette, you need to control your emotions. I know that you are in a lot of pressure and that this is hard on you, but this got to stop. What about it is so hard? You know that he will understand, you know that you have a band of supporting people around you who will back you up, you know that Adrien is hurt because of you, and we know that this is not the first time that it happened.”

“This is life, Marinette, it isn’t some book where everything will get better just sitting there doing nothing. You are capable, _but you don’t know it_. You can do anything if you put your mind to it, and this isn’t in the novel where you are the damsel in distress and your knight in shining armor will come and help you. Life is harsh, and things don’t always go the way you wanted, but you can change it and make it better. Everyone makes mistakes, you are a human, a living thing, and we all make mistakes. Take me, Marinette, I’m thousands of years old and I still make mistakes, so stop beating yourself for one mistake. You are not perfect, you have your flaws, and it’s ok to be human sometimes. Sure, you are a superhero, and superheroes screw up too, they are human just like you. And even in movies a superhero goes through harsh things, and if they didn’t, then it’s not realistic, and that crap because everyone goes through bad experiences, because this is life and life isn’t always gifts and relaxation. And Marinette, you are born a leader, you are born more gifted than anyone else. You have a good family that love you, unlike Adrien and you have a band of supporting friends, don’t you have everything anyone would ever want? So stop running away from your mistakes and face them like a real person should, so stop with your cowardly behavior. You are not going to quit, do you hear me? As long as I, Tikki, live, I will never let you stop being Ladybug.”

Marinette couldn’t help but think that Tikki is right. “But how can I make everything alright again?”

The kwami smiled. “That’s the spirit, Marinette! Go find Adrien!”

Marinette grinned back, “Tikki, spots on!”

 

On the trip halfway to Adrien’s house, she found a certain black cat coming towards her. She noticed that he didn’t have that usual swagger and he didn’t greet her with “Bonjour, m’lady.”

When he saw her he slowed down and for her sake he tried (but failed) to reassure her with a grin. “Hi, Ladybug.”

Ladybug was surprised that he didn’t say “lovebug, bugaboo” or other annoying names he gave it. Oh how she wish he would say those names again even though she use to insist that she hates the nicknames. Truthfully, she loves them. She could just hear the fondness every time he calls her. Now that fondness is replaced with something else… spite?

“Adrien, Chat Noir, I know that you probably don’t want to see me but I’m sorry…” Ladybug can see the cat ears flick towards her to hear her words better.

She swallowed thickly. “And I have a question, what is the bubble gum incident?”

Chat Noir turned to her. There was sadness is those piercing emerald eyes. “Remember at the beginning of the year you thought I was putting the bubble gum on your seat?” Ladybug nodded as he continued. “You thought I was helping Chloe, but I was really trying to get the bubble gum off her seat. I know you hated me after that.”

She could feel her chest tighten. All this time he always thought she hated him?! She opened her mouth to say something...anything but Adrien looked so heartbroken and her heart shattered into a million pieces. Truth to be told, she forgot all about the bubble gum thing.

“You rarely talk to me, and when you are, you’re always stuttering. You couldn’t even look at me directly at my face. Do I scare you that much?” Chat Noir sighed and Ladybug can see how much heartbreak she caused for him. Oh her silly kitten! If only if he know why.

She carefully referred to him as Adrien. “Adrien, remember after the “bubble gum incident”’ She made air quotation marks with her fingers. With his eyebrows knitted together, he nodded, unsure of what she was going with this.

“Yeah. It was raining right?” Ladybug gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched a bit what didn’t shake her hand away.

“You know, when you gave me your umbrella, it was the moment I fell in love with you.”

Chat Noir whipped his head so fast to look at her that there was a crack sound. Surprise was inched in every part of his face “You what?!?”

“You silly chaton! I couldn’t talk to you because I have a freaking crush on you!” Ladybug cried, turning away so he wouldn’t see her blushing face.

“You what?” Ladybug was going to jump off the roof when she realised he was teasing. She turned around she find him grinning at her. She faced palmed and felt like her face was on fire. Oh god. When she lifted her head, she found herself engulfed in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the scent of him. He smelt like soap, leather, sweat and promises. She never felt so safe in all her life. When they finally let go, Ladybug was disappointed. Immediately, her body felt cold again without his warmth.

Then, faster before she could react, he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys so much for reading! I think this story only have a few more chapters to go and sorry that I am not posting as much but I promise the next chapter will come out faster now that the plot is going faster now because they talked with each other. 
> 
> Don't you think Adrien (Chat Noir) is such a big adorable dork?
> 
> Oh and if there is any mistakes please comment down below :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the squad goes to the movie and things turn out very awkward for Marinette and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part starts straight after Chat Noir and Ladybug's kiss. There is a plot-twist! And I would like to thank thewhitetiktok for giving me the idea of a double date!

Ladybug’s eyes widened in shock and her instincts kicked in. She backed away from him and pushed him away from her. Chat Noir stared at her in surprise, hurt etched on his face. Then Ladybug turned around and left, leaving Chat Noir on the rooftop alone. 

\-----

Marinette groaned and buried her head in her pillow. “Tikki, what have I done?”  
Before her kwami could reply, Marinette’s phone ringed. It was Alya. “Hey Marinette. Me and Nino are going to get some lunch and probably do some shopping, you do want to come with us?”

“Sure Alya.” Why not? There’s no harm having some fun with friends. Plus, it will help take her mind off her guilt. 

“Oh and Marinette? NINO ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!” 

Marinette squeaked. “HE DID?! OMG ALYA I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” She had felt ever since the Animan that Nino and Alya had a connection they never had before. 

She could just hear the grin in Alya’s voice “Yep, girl! I’ll give you the details later! Nino’s getting some popcorn. Meet you at the cinema in 10 minutes!” 

She quickly grabbed her purse and threw some cookies in it for Tikki. She bid goodbye to her parents and left. The cinema is not too far away from her house and soon she spotted Alya’s mane of red hair. Beside her was Nino, who was eating popcorn…. And ADRIEN?!?! Marinette gulped and considered leaving, but Alya had already saw her and was waving at her. With a sigh, Marinette hurried over to her friends, purposely not looking at Adrien. She was pretty sure Adrien was not looking towards her direction too. Marinette pulled Alya aside. 

“Alya!” She hissed, trying to keep her anger in control. “You didn’t tell me ADRIEN was coming!” 

Alya grinned, oblivious to the look of pure rage on her friend’s face. “Well, Nino wanted Adrien to come and he didn’t want him to feel like a third wheel so I decided to invite you too!” 

“Why,” Marinette gritted her teeth, “didn’t you tell me?!” She didn’t want to see Adrien. She only agreed to come to this to get away from him, not come here and find him here too. 

Alya waved a hand, unconcerned by the murderous look at was directed at her. “Hello? Earth to Marinette? Because I know you would not come here if you know! Don’t worry, it’s a horror movie. Don’t you know that when you’re scared it makes the other person more likely to fall in love with you?”

“That, is exactly the reason why I should worry. Alya! How can you do to me?!”

The red head patted her back. “Here is your ticket, you’re sitting next to your hottie.”

Meanwhile, on the other side, Adrien was desperately trying to convince Nino to change tickets with him. 

“Nino! I can’t sit next to Marinette!” 

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Why dude?”

Adrien sighed, exasperated. “Because. Reasons!” 

His friend smirked and patted his shoulder. “I shouldn't told you about who you’re sitting next to. Don’t worry, it’s a horror movie. Don’t you know that when you’re scared it makes the other person more likely to fall in love with you?” 

Adrien groaned. He only agreed to be here to take his mind off the rejection. Now, the person who pushed him away is standing 5 feets away from him. Marinette’s pigtails were tied up messily, as if she was in a hurry. Her face had a tired expression and her posture was not as confident as before. She never even glanced at him. She hates me, Adrien thought sadly. Nino held out a bag of popcorn to Adrien, shaking him out of him train of thoughts. “Hello? Earth to Adrien!”

The blonde laughed. “Since when do you start to talk like Alya now?” 

Nino wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Since we were a couple.”

Adrien could feel his eyes widen in shock. “YOU ASKED HER?!” 

His friend nodded, looking proud of himself. “Yep! We were looking at something online together and it just slipped out.”  
Adrien could feel his lips tugging up in a smile. Of course he wanted his friend and best friend to be together! He’s been urging Nino to ask Alya ever since the cage incident from Animan. He know that Nino and Alya would be a great couple. His smile fell when he saw Marinette and Alya heading towards them. Marinette’s face was flushed, as if she was mad at someone and she was staring at the floor. Alya dashed to Nino and gave him a peck on the cheek. Nino’s blushed and he pulled her for a passionate kiss. Marinette and Adrien just stood there awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt their friend’s make-out time. 

Adrien scratched the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. Marinette was fidgeting with one of her pigtails, looking uncomfortable. Thank goodness Alya and Nino had pulled away from each other, their lips kiss swollen, grinning as wide as their faces would allow them. Alya hooked one of her arm around Marinette’s and was leading her towards the entrance. Nino was staring at the back of Alya, a dazed expression on his face. “She’s so amazing…..”

Adrien made a face and laughed. “Oh my god, Nino. You’re a lovesick puppy!”

“You’re going to be like that when you and Marinette get together!” 

There was an awkward silence. Nino, suddenly realising what he said, tensed up and averted his eyes. Adrien could feel his face warming and he was pretty sure his cheeks were red. 

“Nino, you can’t just say stuff like that.” Adrien mumbled quietly. 

“I know, dude.” Nino replied, slipping into his seat. “It’s just that you two would have been such a cute couple.”

Adrien grimaced. He was 100 percent sure that is never going to happen. “Stop dreaming, Nino.”

His friend grinned. “No, it’s true. Do you see the way Marinette looks at you?”

The blonde shook his head.

“It’s the same way Alya looks at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a bit short (guilty laugh) I've been busy with a ballet exam that I just took earlier today and school has been demanding. Thank you so much for staying with me and this story. I'm pretty sure I only have a few chapters left and I want to end the story perfectly. 
> 
> And if you guys have any ideas or if you want me to add a scene in the story, feel free to leave comments and I will try my best to add it into the story. 
> 
> I wanted to makes Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir's relationship seem a bit more natural and not like other fanfics. In my opinion, Adrien is too focused on Ladybug that he couldn't see Marinette. But if Ladybug never existed, then he would fall in love with Marinette. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I really messed up and deleted two of my chapters so here you go

The small group hurried into the theatre and settled in their seats.   
Alya leaned forward in her seat, “Adrien, pass this bag of popcorn to Marinette, will you?”  
Adrien took the bag and tapped Marinette’s shoulder. When he handed the bag to her, their fingers touched and both of them blushed. Adrien’s hand jerked back as if he touched something poisonous.   
A stab of pain went through Marinette. “Thanks.” She mumbled as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks.   
Adrien didn’t say anything as the movie theatre dimmed and the crowd quieted.   
The movie was about a girl whose soul was replaced by a doll’s and she goes around killing people. Alya was grabbing on Nino’s arm, her eyes as wide as saucers. Adrien saw Marinette close her eyes, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palms as the dying screams of the girl’s mother rang throughout the Cinema. She was biting her lips hard and she looked so vulnerable that Adrien almost reached over and gave her a hug. But soon the movie suddenly stopped playing and the lights flicked back on. A red button that was above the screen was flashing on and off. 

A calm voice (this happens often) was blasted through the speaker. “Akuma attack. Akuma attack. I repeat, akuma attack. Please stay calm and await for further instructions from our staff members. Do not panic and please cooperate with our trained staff. Do not scream or cause any sort of disturbance that puts you and other members in danger. Stay alert and go into lockdown” 

Marinette watched as the staff members sealed the doors shut. A growing ball of despair was starting to grow in her. There’s no way she can transform in front of all those people! She shared a panicked glance with Adrien, and they knew that they were thinking the same thoughts. But they might pull it off right now when the crowd is still in a chaotic mess. Adrien jerked her head towards the corner of the cinema where the lights were dim at the back. Marinette nodded but flinched when Alya placed a hand on her back.   
“Where are you going?”   
Marinette’s heart dropped. “Uhhhhhhh…”  
But then Alya smirked and patted Marinette’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, your lover boy is waiting for ya there!” For a second Marinette thought that Alya had the superhero thing all figured out and wa calling Chat Noir “lover boy” but then Alya winked and said, “I’ll give you and your Adrikens some private time.”   
Marinette blushed and stuttered. “Ummm y-yeah!” Oh god. Now she just officially dug her own grave.   
Alya gave her own last grin and waved her hand as she walked towards Nino. “I don’t think he’s ready for tongue yet!”  
It took Marinette a while to realised what her friend had said but when she felt her flushed cheeks blush even more, her friend was already lost in the crowd. She buried her face into her hands. She knew that Alya was gonna ask her for the details later and would pursue her until she dies of embarrassment. But that’s another problem that needs to be dealt with later. Marinette opened her purse and let Tikki out. 

“Spots on!”

\----

When Chat Noir found Marinette she was just in the middle of transforming into Ladybug. The fact that sweet shy Marinette is the bold brave Ladybug is still quiet hard to digest. Adrien thought ever since he became Chat Noir that Marinette and Ladybug had uncanny similarities but he ignored it. Maybe it’s because that nagging feeling of deja vu just annoys him. Or maybe that he can’t think of perfect beautiful goddess Ladybug as a normal human being with flaws and a normal life. 

And he didn’t want to admit that Marinette’s magical girl sequence might be just a tad bit better than his. But that’s not the point. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud booming voice with a thick French accent. “Je suis Le Revealer! Everything in life is just so much easier without all those layers don’t you think? C’est beaucoup plus facile! Je peux aider le gens!” Everything will be better without all those lies, saving so much heartbreak!” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir said at the same time. “ Same.” As the walls of the cinema vanished leaving everyone vulnerably exposed. 

Chat Noir flashed that same quirky confident Chat Noir style grin at her and a little burst of happiness appeared in Ladybug’s heart. It’s like the good ol times before all the complicated stuff happened. But oh well. What is seen cannot be unseen. We can’t unwind the past, only move on. 

“Mon Chaton, are you ready to kick this akuma’s butt out of town?” Ladybug said, swinging her yoyo. 

He winked. “I can knock him into next week with just a flick of my pinkie.” 

Ladybug smirked. “You sure?”

“My lady, I am offended by the lack of trust you have in me.”

Chat Noir could just hear the eye-rolling without looking at her. “Stop being so dramatic.”  
“Only for you.”

“Stop talking and let’s beat Hawk Moth again.”

“As you wish, m’lady.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Ok so I combined two of my latest chapters together. Last chapter revealed the identity of Hawk Moth who I made Adrien's granddad since I wanted to be original but that was before season 2 came out. 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT
> 
> So because Hawk Moth is actually Gabriel Agreste I made a few changes. So please take the time to read these chapters. 
> 
> Thank you!

They both lunged towards the Revealer at the same time. He swiftly moved out of the way and the two superheroes crashed into each other. Both let out a cry of pain.

Ladybug rubbed her head. "Hey watch where you're going!" 

"You're the one who hit me first!" Chat Noir snapped. 

"You can't do anything right." Ladybug hissed back. As soon as she saw Chat's hurt expression a wave of guilt hit her. She stood up and swayed lightly and dizziness hit her. Ladybug got most of the hit as Chat's sharp elbow hit her square in the temple. 

The Revealer cackled as said, “You guys are pathetic, you can’t even keep your identities a secret.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared an alarmed look with each other and The Revaler was delighted at their confusion. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not so confident now without your masks and your secret identity to protect you now!”

Ladybug heard a betrayed voice gasp, “YOU’RE LADYBUG?” at the same time as a masculine voice scream, “YOU’RE CHAT NOIR?” 

She couldn’t turn her head to see the hurt in her friends’s eyes and she felt Chat Noir stiffen beside her. Instead, she turned her attention to The Revealer and said, “You know our identities, but we will still beat you!” It was a pathetic comeback but Ladybug was still in so much shock that she couldn’t think straight. If The Revealer know who they are then Hawk Moth would know, putting their families and friends in danger…

She couldn’t risk the chances but it was already too late. Hawk Moth knew who they were and now everyone is in danger. She whispered to Chat Noir, “Get all the civilians to safety, I’ll take care of this.” He gave a curt nod and started rushing to the scared citizens whom are currently cowering, exposed without the cinema walls to hide them. 

Ladybug turned her attention back to The Revealer and simply stated, “I hate you.” Her heart was pounding at the thought of Hawk Moth torturing her family and hurting her friends. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away, fury raging inside her. How dare this akuma ruin her already falling to pieces life into more of a mess. 

How dare he figure how who they are and put innocent people in danger. Part of the reasonable thinking in her told her that it was not the akuma’s fault, that he just lost control of this emotions, causing him to be a akumatised. But she also wanted to rip him apart, and that feeling scared her, like the thought of her loved ones suffering because of her. She just couldn’t bear the thought of other people suffering because of her. 

The Revealer laughed at her and left, jumping from building to building. Ladybug frowned: what is this akuma trying to doing? She looked back to see all the civilians and Chat Noir gone. Thank goodness they have the sense to go into hiding. She spotted The Revealer a few blocks in front of her, either she go after him without Chat Noir or wait for him and lose track of the akuma.

Pondering this thought for a bit, she decided the first option is better. Ladybug never saw such a clever and powerful akuma before, and he can cause further destruction and havoc. She sprang from window to window, pursuing the akuma, not knowing that he is leading her into a trap. 

\---

Chat Noir sighed in relief. Everyone was safe. Nino and Alya was being a bit difficult, refusing to get to safely until they have him word that he will explain everything when they come back. Marinette’s parent’s bakery was one street away from the cinema, so he took the civilians there. A perk from being Ladybug’s partner for a two years is knowing what would she do. Again, he face-palmed himself. That’s why she keeps on insisting going to her parents bakery. BECAUSE SHE WAS MARINETTE. Chat Noir was starting to question his existence in the universe now. The small fact that Marinette Freakin Dupain Nice Cheng is superhero-slash-celebrity-crush-slash-partner Ladybug is tearing his world apart. Everything's a mess and honestly Chat Noir is sick of trying to clean it up. He just wanted things to go back to normal, when Marinette ignored him and Ladybug thought of him only as a friend. Sure, he was unhappy back then, but now he was even more unhappy now than before. He lost Ladybug as a friend and Marinette still refuses to speak to him, treating him like dirt. 

He just feels like the universe hates him.

Chat Noir knew ever since as a child that the world was unfair. When his mother disappeared he thought he and his father would bond more, but it had the opposite effect. His mother and grandfather had a really big fight years before he was born, and his grandfather never contacted her family ever again. His father’s parents died during a car accident so Adrien grew up in loneliness. While he watched from the window other children playing, his only times of comfort where the rare times when Chloe visited him, telling stories. He knew that Chloe had a tendency to exaggerate things, but it was better than nothing. When he was 7, she would talk about Marinette Dupain-Cheng and how nice and pretty she was, and know she would always give her cookies. But then when she was 8, Marinette befriended another girl named Lena (who left a long time ago). Chloe began to say spiteful things about her, ranting for hours at a time about how ungrateful she is and how her whole family are pigs. Slowly, she began to talk less about Marinette until she stopped mentioning her at all. Adrien brought up the topic of Marinette, knowing that saying her name would cause Chloe's eyes to grow watery. 

So over the years, he got a positive and negative image about Marinette and he knew stories about her and she probably forgot already. The time when she brought cookies for everyone during Christmas, when her family’s bakery weren't famous yet and they were really poor and couldn’t afford to spare any food. When she stood up for Chloe when everyone was making fun of her posh accent and her snobbiness. About the one time Chloe was still friends with her and Marinette would bring gum for Chole whenever she was sad, and that’s why she couldn’t bear eating gum without feeling anger. Adrien knew that was why she put the gum on Marinette’s seat, judging her look, she remember what the gum symbolized. 

Her and Chloe's friendship.

Ladybug jumped around from building to building, following the akuma. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something was wrong and that she should wait for Chat Noir, but she ignored it. The akuma was behaving strangely, never going too slow so she couldn’t catch him, but not too fast that she will lose track of him. 

Just when she was going to stop this chase the akuma ducked into a building and cautiously she followed, nimbly entering the building. It was a warehouse of some sort, with lots of boxed and a weird symbol stamped in black on it. It was looked empty and there was no trace of the akuma. It was like it vanished into thin air. The eerie silence was making her skin and crawl and left her with a feeling of unease. She was temped to call out to see if other people are here and she wished that Chat Noir was next to her with a stupid pun to make her laugh. Oh how she loved his puns even though they were cringe-y and she pretended to hate them, but he was so endearing. 

Ladybug saw a trail of purple sparks and followed it, swiftly moving behind boxes to hide and shield herself. She moved quietly but suddenly the door shut close with a loud click followed by the sound of a heavy metal lock being locked. Inwardly, Ladybug groaned. She should have known this was a trap but she was too blinded by her emotions. She had made a amateur's mistake by lettering herself get distracted by her thoughts. But she wasn’t too worried, plus, she gotten herself out of worse situations with or without her Chaton’s help. 

Peeking from behind her place behind a stack of boxes, she saw the akuma standing with a figure in purple. She lowered herself down when she heard the voices getting closer. Ladybug turned her head and saw stamped on one of the boxes was the letter “G”. She almost gasped out loud. This was Gabriel’s logo! This must be the warehouse where they store all their unsold clothes. 

“So, Master, you will destroy the person who told me to shut up during the movie?” asked the akuma.

She felt sick as she heard a familiar voice agreeing.

“Stop!” Ladybug jumped out from the box. Her eyes went wide as she took in the scene before her. Before her was a man with a silver mask covering his face and a purple suit. Before him, kneeling on the ground, was the akuma. He stood up and opened a palm. A beam of light wrapped around Ladybug. When she touched the light, parts of her suit was revealed, showing her at civilian form. Already, the cloth at her hips was turning back into the shite shirt she usually wears. Ladybug dashed behind a box as she turned back to Marinette. Tikki flopped to the ground as Marinette dug around for a cookie. She found it and handed it to Tikki. "Tikki! Please eat fast!" 

As Hawk Moth cackled behind her Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed together. Isn’t Hawk Moth Gabriel Agreste? She was sure she heard his voice before. Not to mention that the two men have the same cold grey eyes and same body shape. She gasped and reeled from shock. Oh poor Adrien! How will he react to this? He won't take it well that Paris's supervillain is his own father. Tikki finished eating and Marinette transformed back to Ladybug. 

The man in purple stared at her calmly with steel-like eyes. “Ah, Ladybug. How long I have waited to have you at my mercy. Although I would rather have Chat Noir, one is good enough.”

Ladybug grimaced. Thank god she left Chat Noir behind. She could only hope that the stupid cat has the sense to stay away. As soon as she thought that, the iron door melted away, leaving Chat Noir standing there. His right hand was still out-stretched. He must had used cataclysm, Ladybug thought with despair, he came into the trap too. Immediately, the door reformed back as Chat Noir stood there, slacked jaws and he dived underneath the partially formed door. There was a prickling feeling that Ladybug had telling her that is was dark dark magic. That explains the unease she had felt when she first entered. 

Part of Ladybug had hoped that he stayed at the other side, safe, but she knew her kitty too well to know that he couldn’t resist a chance to save her. "You stupid cat." She told him. He grinned back. "I thought you wouldn't come." Ladybug admitted. She can still now feel the tension that lingered. "I had to come. That's what partners are for, right?" Her heart melted in fondness for the boy. "Is your head ok?" "Yeah. I won't die or anything." She reassured him. Her head was still a little bit sore and tender but otherwise fine. Now that he was here with her, by her side, she couldn’t help but think it was where she belonged, right next to him. She was glad that her friend was by her side, even if they are both in danger. 

Ladybug felt Chat Noir stiffen next to her as he realised who was in their company. "Hawk Moth.”

The man in purple suit smirked. "Ah, the great Chat Noir decided to join us. How pleasant. Killing two birds with one stone." 

A glow of purple light submerged him as Hawk Moth revealed his transformation. 

“Hello, son.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien both loses and gains someone.

Chat Noir’s jaw fell open. “Father?”

Gabriel smirked and Ladybug took the chance to pounce at him while he is at his civilian form, which made him vulnerable. The Revealer stepped forward and held her back. Her suit started to change back into her trademark black jacket and pink jeans. She glanced back and Chat Noir’s expression of despair and her heart broke into a million pieces. Ladybug longed to rush back to Chat Noir and cradle his head. At that moment Ladybug realised she was in love with Chat Noir the whole time. She only pretended the feelings didn’t exist but they did.

A tear rolled down Chat Noir’s cheek. “But you can’t be Hawk Moth and be akumatised at the same time!”

The man only laughed. “You are too innocent, my boy.”

Chat Noir fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself. The Revealer finally let go of Ladybug and she ran towards Chat Noir. His ring beeped but he acted like he didn’t even hear it. He stared at his father with a blank look in his eyes. Too blank. Ladybug reached around and hugged him. Chat Noir buried his head in the crook of her arm and curled up in a fetus position as his transformation was released. Plagg hit the ground, hard, too tired to stay awake. Adrien didn’t hand him a block of cheese.

Hawk Moth’s gaze softened but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned to the Revealer. “Bring me their miraculouses.”

Ladybug help up a hand. “If I give you my earrings _willingly_ if you swear to not harm Adrien?”

“I will never hurt my son.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes and Hawk Moth added. “I promise. It is quite touching to see how much you care about him. Too bad I won’t be here to see you affections bloom into something else.”

His words rang throughout her head. They seemed sincere enough but…

“ _Do it_ , Marinette.” Tikki’s said. Her large eyes were filled with tears. Anyone can see they were at a clear disadvantage, since Chat Noir is too hurt emotionally to fight.

“Tikki…”

“You were the best Ladybug I ever had. I’ll never forget you.” Her kwami’s eyes were wet with tears.

"Don't talk like that!" Marinette cried, trying to deny the situation. "You talk like you're going to die!" 

Tikki flew up to her and looked her in the eyes. "Marinette, it was a honour to know you."

“I’ll..i’ll m-miss you Tikki!” Marinette lowered her head and held back a sob. She wouldn’t cry. She will never give Hawk Moth that satisfaction. “Thank you for being such a good mentor and friend.”

“Bye kid.” A scratchy voice said behind her.

She turned around to find Adrien cupping a black kwami that looked like a cat in his palms. “Bye Plagg.”

“Just remember, you are way better than you think.” Plagg replied, his eyes half-lidded.

  
“That’s the kindest thing you ever said to me.” Adrien’s voice was thick. 

"This is Marinette." He held up his hand for Plagg to see Marinette easier. 

"Oh you're the girl Adrien keeps on jabbering about. He couldn't stop thinking about you for one goddamn second. It was disgusting." 

"Ok?" Marinette said.

Adrien laughed a bittersweet laugh. "Don't worry, it's just how he is. Grumpy and cringey"

"Hey! You're the cringey one here! The puns!?" Plagg retorted.

Adrien snorted. It was a very un-Adrien like sound. "You're the best, Plagg"

“Just keep that in mind. My biggest shame is not seeing you get the happiness you deserve and loving cheese to the same level as me.”

“Oh Plagg.” His voice hitched.

Marinette turned to Tikki, with a sudden calm. “This is really the end, isn’t it?”

Tikki nodded and placed a tiny paw on her cheek. “The end.”

“Remember the time when I thought you were a bug?”

Her kwami chuckled. “You didn’t have self-esteem then. But look at you now. Look at you.”

Marinette gulped and took a deep breath. “I love you Tikki.”

Tikki gave her a sad but sweet smile. “I love you too.”

Marinette reached up and took off her earrings and Tikki vanished. “Take it.”

The Revealer grinned and took it. Adrien slipped the ring off his finger and held it for the akuma to take. Marinette’s mind had too much hits that she felt numb. It was like she was in a dream, or that she was looking at herself in a book. It doesn’t feel real. She reached up to touch her ears, knowing she wouldn’t find her earrings there, but she was desperate. Marinette heard Adrien sigh deeply and clasped his hand.

“Together till the end.” She said.

“Till the very end.” He replied.

A bright yellow light hit their eyes.

“Bye Adrien. I was always proud of you.” Gabriel, not Hawk Moth, said as he stepped into the light.

Marinette squinted and saw a figure emerge from the light. It was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and luminous green eyes.

“Mother?” Adrien whispered.

“Son.” A sweet voice answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I almost cried while writing this. I was wondering if there's any artists here who would like to draw art for this fanfic, maybe? But my tumblr is http://www.letter-to-the-universe.tumblr.com/ and feel free to tag me in things so send them in!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are resolved.

Marinette saw Adrien stand up on wobbly legs and dashed towards his mother, tears shining on his face.   
Adele Agreste (idk what’s her real name but for now it’s Adele) reached out her arms and hugged Adrien to her chest. Adrien let out a very un-Adrien sound of utter despair, “Why did Father have to sacrifice himself?”  
His mother didn’t answer him but Marinette had an idea. Adrien always spoke of the days when his mother was around and how happy he was. All Gabriel Agreste wanted was his son to be happy. Maybe he figured Adele would have been a much better parent that him, so he gave himself up in order for Adrien to have his mother back.   
Adrien smiled a sad smile and buried his head into the crook of his mother neck. She always smelt like roses and the ocean. He inhaled it and a overwhelming feeling of safety wrapped him.   
“A life for a life.” Adele whispered as she ran her fingers through her son’s fine silky strands of hair that was like her own. “But Adrien, you’ve grown so handsome.” She looked up and saw Marinette. To Marinette's surprise, Adele dipped her head in a small bow of respect. She was just as pretty as Adrien was handsome.  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug. Thank you for taking care of my son.”  
Adrien whipped his head up. “How do you know Marinette?”  
Adele sighed. “I guess I should just start from the beginning. When me and your father were young, we were ambitious. When we heard of two miraculous hiding in a temple in Tibet, we dashed at the chance. We always wanted to have power, to make a change, you know? We were never planning to use it for evil, though.”  
Adrien and Marinette laughed dryly.   
“Gabriel was a different man back then. He wasn’t so bitter and had a selfless heart. When we got to the temple, I was clumsy and knocked over an oil lamp. The curtains next to it caught on fire and everything was in flames. I wanted to leave but Gabriel insisted on finding the miraculouses. “We’ve already came this far, we can’t give up.” He said. So we kept looking.   
“There was smoke everywhere and people were fleeing. I found the peacock and butterfly miraculous behind a painting and we tried to use it to stop the fire. There was a person trapped under wreckage and in that horrible time Gabriel created a villain that trapped people inside of things, and the akuma trapped me inside the peacock miraculous.   
“While I was trapped in there I was aware of things going on, but I cannot change anything, only watch.”  
“That’s horrible.” Marinette said. She can imagine watching her family fall apart and losing everything and having no power to stop it.   
“That’s kind of you. I can get why you are such a good Ladybug.” Adele smiled warmly while Marinette flushed at the compliment. Adrien sent her an amused look. Adele bent down and scooped up the miraculouses. Marinette took the earring from her and clipped it onto it's rightful spot. Tikki flew out and Marinette cupped her beloved kwami to her and kissed the top of her small head. Tikki giggled and nuzzled her chosen. Adrien slipped on his ring and found a very grumpy but happy Plagg. Adele pinned the brooch to her white sweater and a blue kwami flew out.  
The kawmi had a small pale crimson circle on the center of her forehead, and her eyes are deep pink. Her tail, resembling a real peacock, contains five feathers, with three thin white feathers coming out from behind her head. 

“Duusu!” Tikki cried then wrapped her arms around her fellow kwami in a hug.   
Plagg floated awkwardly nearby, patting them both on the shoulder. “Good to see you too.” 

\----------------

Chat Noir sat on a beam of the Eiffel Tower. He desperately needed some fresh air to clear his head. His mother had been a great help, and he was glad he had her back, but not on the cost of his father. Sure, he was a crappy parent and had been the villain he was fighting for a couple of years, but he was his father.   
His head hurts from thinking too much.   
“Chaton?” A familiar voice said behind him.  
“Ladybug.” He replied in a flat tone.   
“How are you doing? Wait, scratch that. That was a stupid question. Of course you’re not ok. I mean your father is a super villain but he sacrificed himself in order to get your mom back so a lot has happened and you’re probably really sad and wants me to leave you alone and I’ll go but I figured you needed some company and here I am but apparently you don’t need me around and I’ll just go away and…” Ladybug said all in one breath until Chat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her rush of words.  
“Hey Ladybug. Your Marinette side is showing.” He teased.   
He smiled and her flushed cheeks.   
“You’re adorable.” He muttered, but Ladybug had heard him.   
She tensed and looked ready to jump off the roof at any second. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”  
“Why not? You are cute, and I like you.” It just slipped out and he wished he could stuff the words back into his mouth but the damage was already done.  
“God, Chat Noir! Don’t you get it?! You can’t like me!” She stared at him with tears in her eyes.  
He was getting frustrated. Why was she being so difficult?   
“You’ll always be blinded by the fact that I am Ladybug. I’ll never live up to your expectations as Marinette because you’re in love with a part of me, not the full me!”   
He was getting her point-- “But…”  
“This can’t work! I am in love with you!” Ladybug screamed. Everything went silent until her sobs broke the ice.   
“Wait, you’re in love with me? The perfect model Adrien or the dorky pun-loving Chat Noir?” He could hear the desperation in his voice.   
“Both.” She said quietly and Chat Noir’s world crashed down, but in a good way. He always imagined Ladybug confessing her undying love to his in moonlight, with the Eiffel Tower nearby and the sweet scent of flowers lingering in the air. He never expected the moment to be full of tears and tension.   
“You said I don’t love the full you, but you have to give me a chance, right?  
Ladybug was staring into the distance with a blank expression, without saying anything. Chat Noir placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing him.  
“Do you trust me?” The words hung in the air as Ladybug nibbled her lips. An anxious look crossed her face and after the three longest seconds of his life she said--  
“Yes.”  
It was one quiet word full of certainty.   
“I know it was selfish of me to think only about me but yes, Adrien, Chat Noir, whatever you want me to call you, because you are both the same person. I am willing to give you a chance.”  
“Thank you.” He breathed as he leaned in towards her. This time, she didn’t reject him. They released their transformation and their kiss was surrounded by the glow of pink and green.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dreams are not lost.

“Tikki, I just think it’s so stupid how me and Adrien didn’t recognize each other. I can’t believe we are so dense!” 

Tikki shook her head. “You are a smart girl, Marinette. No one is that dumb. It was actually some complicated miraculous magic at work that prevents you two from realising who the other person is. That goes for the whole Paris too. No one will know unless you tell them or your transformation is off. Of course, that doesn’t apply to kwamis because we are a part of that magic.”

“So that means you knew who Chat Noir was the entire time?” Marinette cried.

Her kwami looked sheepish and refused to meet her holder’s eyes. “Well, I sensed Plagg’s energy when being around Adrien. But there’s a kwami law that says we can’t interfere with you two’s secrets. Our holders have to deal with it themselves.”

Meanwhile, Adrien was having a similar conversation with Plagg. 

Plagg waved a paw lazily in the air. “I wanted you two to reveal each other. I told Tikki that you are delicate like a newborn child---” that got a “hey!” from Adrien. “---but that stupid bug was too stubborn. If we told you then it would have saved a lot of pointless whining, crying and sulking. The whole moping stage would have been over ages ago.”

Adrien sighed. “I just wished we known each other earlier. I feel like we missed out on so much time, you know?” He looked into the distance and let out a love-sick smile. 

“Ew kid. Stop daydreaming about what you would like to do to Marinette when you are alone.” Plagg raised a suggestive eyebrow and Adrien blushed furiously.

“I-I am a gentlemen. I would never think such dirty thoughts!” Adrien spluttered. 

“Sureeee, kid. Keep on lying to yourself but don’t lie to me.” 

Adrien tried to think of a comeback but his mind was blank. His head kept on coming back to Marinette. She was awesome, and now that they cleared some things up, Adrien found out she didn't hate him. Chat Noir and Ladybug’s relationship was simply platonic and Adrien was afraid he ruined what friendship they had. Adrien and Marinette always had problems, mosting with Marinette running away from him. What if this was what it'd be like from now on? With Ladybug stammering in front of him? But at least she was willing to give him a chance, and that though made another bright smile to bloom on his face. Adrien had a peculiar feeling in his stomach whenever he though of the raven-haired girl. 

He missed talking to Ladybug, who always managed to understand. It’s been weeks since he’d even seen her, and she’s not there during patrol either, even though Ladybug never missed a single patrol ever since they started being superheros. Everytime Chat Noir came to the Eiffel tower his heart sink at the absence of his partner, leaving his to circle the city by himself. He missed her, the fondness in her bluebell eyes and the teasing tone she always used with his when he said some of his stupid cat puns. It was a feeling more than “I miss you”, Chat Noir felt like a part of him has died. There was no words for it in english but in French there is a saying called “tu me manques” which means “you are missing from me” and that summed up Chat Noir’s emotions. 

He whipped out his baton and called Ladybug, despite knowing that she wouldn’t answer. With a sigh he placed the baton back after the call went unanswered.

Chat Noir was just about to turn back to his home that was filled with sadness. “Missed me?” A voice said behind him. Chat Noir turned around and ran towards his partner, almost knocking them both off the roof.

“You’re back.” Chat Noir muttered, the familiar smell of croissants and lilies enveloping him. Of course Marinette and Ladybug smelt the same, Chat Noir thought in amusement. 

“Of course.” Ladybug replied, her voice cracking at the end. 

Chat Noir’s eyes watered. “Honestly I though you left me.”

“You silly kitten. I would never leave you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you for so long.” Ladybug avoided him for so long is because of part of her doesn’t know how she could make him feel better. After all, she’s just a living reminder of what he’s lost and she was afraid she would only make his longing worst. And this golden boy in front of her has already lost so much. Marinette didn’t want his pain to run deeper. He didn’t deserve it. 

Everyone is their own protagonist of their own lives and we as human beings makes us selfish people. It’s in our nature to put ourselves first. Even though some people are less selfish than other people, the rest of us, subconsciously, are always going to put ourselves first. But Adrien, on the other hand, always puts other people before him. It was something she loved about him and Marinette wished he would sometimes think of himself and be a little bit selfish for once.

And the other reason why she didn’t find Adrien was because she was disappointed in herself. She'd built up this perfect image of Adrien in her head. A fake image from interviews instead of trying to know the real him, not the polished image that is not really Adrien. 

So Ladybug tightened her grip on the boy in her arms and swore she would never let him go. The two teenagers stood there on the Paris rooftop snow flying around them. Both of them knew one day there would not be a tomorrow, a day where they lose, but that day is not today. 

So they held onto their dreams and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter is wayyyyy overdue but here ya go!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is much appreciated!! ＼（＾０＾）ノ


End file.
